


Tell Me About Your Day

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [75]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, a little angst but not really, enzo is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 75 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Bonenzo with the prompt: I was thinking about you





	Tell Me About Your Day

**Author's Note:**

> three-fourths of the way through this challenge holy cow!! thank you to everyone that is reading my stories it's been a long time coming but i can see the finish line. if you know any good fanfiction drabble challenge i'd very much appreciate having them sent my way. i love a good challenge to get me writing more.

“No, it’s actually amazing I didn’t think they would drive up that close to the lions. I thought it was going to eat me or something it was intense in the best way.” Bonnie speaks before she lays down on the bed of her hotel room. “Next time you’re coming with me Caroline I mean it going on this trip has been so amazing.”

She smiles and lets out a laugh. “Well give them all my love Care now I’m gonna crash. Okay, have a good day I’ll send pictures tomorrow- okay I love you .” 

Bonnie puts away her phone before she turns to lay on her side, smiling as she sees the familiar figure.

“Well hello there gorgeous,” Enzo tells her as he lays on his side to face her. “What am I doing here with you tonight?”

“I was thinking about you of course,” Bonnie tells him with a smile. She thinks about Enzo a lot but clearly, she was thinking about him harder than usual because he was here. “I thought about what it would have been like to go on the safari with you.”

“Well I was there darling you know that in spirit- no pun intended of course,” Enzo tells her with a bit of a smile. 

“Ha ha very funny I’ve never heard you tell a dead guy pun before,” Bonnie tells him as she rolls her eyes though there is as mile so clearly she was at least a bit amused by it. “You know what I meant though there to hold my hand and take a selfie with a giraffe. Here to really be with her in this bed.” She rests her hand on the pillow next to him wishing she could stroke his cheek.

“I know I’m sorry maybe one day we’ll get to do all of this. See some afterlife zebras and hold hands any time that you want.” Enzo promises her, resting his hand as close as he can without giving away the illusion that he’s there.

“Any time I want? Like when we’re eating ice cream?” Bonnie asks him.

“Afterlife ice cream- can’t forget that detail,” Enzo tells her. “Sitting in an afterlife hot tub.”

“Well don’t you worry I will hold your hand in all the different afterlife places I can,” Bonnie assures him.

“For now you can just tell me about all the stuff you did today- so you went on a safari?” Enzo asks.

“Oh god you will not believe it the lady told us this story about one of the lions hopping into the safari car.” Bonnie starts enthusiastically telling him the story. It wasn’t the same but for now, it was exactly what Bonnie needed.


End file.
